The present invention relates to devices for determining the of alignment between components of a system using cooperating pulleys, sprockets, or other components of the type.
Misalignment of components of a system of interrelated pulleys and or sprockets can result in vibration, noise, inefficient operation of components, excessive wear and ultimately premature failure of components.
In the past, alignment of a pulley or sprocket type system has been accomplished by the use of a cord line or straight edge to indicate center alignment. Measurements must be taken accurately at four points on the components; at the top, bottom and each side of the components. This method was less than satisfactory since it is time consuming, prone to inaccuracy, and unreliable because an adjustment of one alignment may cause the other alignments to change.
Recent innovations have dealt with methods of using optical devices, but these devices have been confined to limited application though complex targeting and mounting specific fittings that limit use to specific pulley or sprocket systems. When using targeting components, multiple devices must be properly installed, requiring additional components and adding time to any measurement taken.
Prior optical targeting devices have also been limited by the use of interchangeable mounts for use with specific pulleys. While mounts may be interchanged to allow use with various types of pulleys, this requires the maintenance of a number of custom pulley specific mounts to use the device on multiple pulleys as each unique pulley or sprocket requires a unique mount.
Another disadvantage to prior devices includes the need to remove the belt or other linking device between the two components to be measured to allow for placement and use of the prior devices.
The present invention pertains to a tool for temporarily affixing a laser to one component of a cooperating pair or series of components. The tool when affixed to a component may then be used to direct a laser beam to a cooperating component to determine whether the cooperating components coexist on the same plane as the first component for determination of component alignment.
In a preferred embodiment the tool includes a body unit in which is housed a laser. Attached to the body are two adjustable clamping arms, which are used to affix the body to a sprocket or pulley type component. When affixed to a component the laser will emit a beam that is coplanar with the medial plane of the component to which it is affixed. By rotating the first component the beam may then be directed to one or more additional components to determine whether the remaining components are coplanar with the beam emitted.
An advantage of the invention is the adjustability of the two clamping arms. The two arms are adjustable to accommodate a wide range of sizes of pulleys and sprockets. The arms are pivotally affixed to the body at one or more paired points. The body of the tool in some embodiments has multiple paired attachment points for setting the arms at varying widths. Each pair of attachment points is equidistant from medial line of the tool as defined by the beam created by the laser. The arms may be set to a wider set of points on the main body for placement on a wider component, or set to a narrower set of points for placement on a thinner component. Means of adjusting the width of the points at which the arms are affixed to the body include bore holes with set pins and a set of paired dogs on a slide set into the main body for each arm clamp to be set to, allowing for a quick ratcheting of the clamping arms to a variety of widths on a single unit.
A threaded screw or similar means for adjusting the width between the arms connects the two adjustable arms, which allows for the two arms to be quickly clamped together in a parallel relation on the component to be tested.
Another embodiment of the invention consists of having interchangeable modified clamping arms to accommodate pulleys or sprockets wider than that to which the basic unit may optimally be affixed. While the basic preferred embodiment has a wide range of widths, for optimal performance on wider pulleys, the wide base arms may be affixed to the body extending the utility of the body and the invention.
Other embodiments also include modified arms with arched inner faces that allow for a truer attachment when clamping the tool to certain components.
An advantage of the invention is that alignment of any length of span may be made.
Another advantage is that the setting of the clamps to a component is quick and easy allowing for a measure of alignment in a relatively short period of time.
Another advantage is that once affixed to the component, the device is securely attached and may be affixed and used at any angle, including while inverted.
Another advantage is that the linking device between the two components need not be removed for use in that the device may be quickly applied and re-applied at multiple points.
Yet another advantage is the versatility of the tool in it""s application to a wide variety of component widths and types.